Lovelorn
by vitunrumakissa
Summary: a tale of the bitter taste of a relationship that ended too soon.


((i was like i need to finish caffeinated love but then i was kind of liek whatever let's start a new story))

* * *

You were the boy who had everything.

Your relationship was perfect. At least you thought it was.

Here you were, little mousy Tino from sophomore year. You sat in the same table everyday with your small group of friends. You took AP Calculus and IB Honours Physics. People knew you as 'the short Finnish kid who listens to metal a lot and got away with sneaking vodka on campus that one time.'

And he was Berwald, the intimidating senior who everyone knew. He was the Secretary General of the MUN team. You somehow had the pleasure of making friends with him thanks to the school literary magazine, which you both edited.

One day, you realised that you somehow managed to fall in love with him. It was an innocent act in his part. You were sitting on the deck after school because you're an idiot and missed the bus. He approached you and sat across from you.

'Why'd you stay after?' he'd asked.

'Missed the bus,' you replied.

'Happens to all of us.'

When you nodded, your hair fell on your face, and instinctively, he reached out to tuck it behind your ear. When his hand brushed against your cheek, your heart stopped beating. It was in this moment you realised that you loved him. You sat there, dumbfounded for a moment until he pulled his arm back. When you realised your mouth was left agape, you said, 'I have to go.'

You hid in the library until your mum arrived at school.

xxx

Three weeks later, you're standing in front of the Yearbook room. Poised to ask Berwald out. (Eduard had somehow managed to convince you to do it. He said that you were his OTP and that at least one of the ships in your friend group should be canon.)

You gathered all your strength and walked into the classroom. Berwald was chatting with Kerstin about one thing or another, but you walked towards him and said, 'I need to ask you something. Preferably alone, of course.'

Berwald shooed Kerstin out of the room.

'What is it?' he asked.

'Come closer,' you said.

'Yeah?' he said as he stepped forward.

You stayed silent for a moment. 'Do you, maybe, maybe just a little bit. Um. Yeah. Do you want to be my boyfriend, maybe?'

A moment's hesitation made your stomach drop.

But then he nods. 'I should think this through. But I like you. So I'm going to say yes.'

'Okay,' you say. 'I'm so glad. I thought for a second that I'd end up fucking our friendship over. Man oh man, I was so nervous. My heart is literally pumping as fast as I can shoot machineguns.'

'Really?'

'Yeah!' you said as you rested his hand on your heart. 'See? Machineguns.'

The bell rung.

'I better get to English. You know how Kirkland gets,' you say. 'But can I do something before that?'

'Alright.'

'Could you maybe lean down a little?'

Berwald did as he was told and you took the chance to peck his lips.

Then you ran to English because you didn't want Kirkland to give you detention.

xxx

Everything was perfect. You texted Berwald in literally every class and got your phone taken away a couple of times. But it was okay, because on the third day, he invited you over to his house after school because his parents weren't around. You said okay, of course.

So you zoomed out of physics class as soon as the bell rang (you packed your shit early) and walked to his history class. As soon as he saw you, he said 'ready to go?' and you nodded.

Thankfully, his house wasn't too far from school, and you actually needed to piss really badly because oh my god you're in Berwald's house. He laughed when you told him (only the needing to piss part, though) and brought you upstairs to his room. You used his bathroom and came back out to see him change out of his clothes. (You stared, of course, because boy, he is as fine as a 0.005 pen.)

You sat on his bed and he sat next to you and you talked and then you ended up cuddling. At 7 PM, you realise that you have not told your mother that you were in a 'friend's' house and rang her up. She was pissy as hell and told you that you have to find a way to get home cause dad's got the car and he's out in a meeting with Houston and others.

You tell Berwald that you have to leave or else you're gonna get bitched at, but then he tells you that he can drive you home and you thank him and refuse because you know the traffic is going to be shit and that you can just take the train, but he insists and you end up giving in.

'I'll see you on Monday, I guess?' you say when you arrive at the lobby of your apartment.

'Or tomorrow. We could have coffee at the café by the cinema downtown,' Berwald says.

'Okay, see you tomorrow then!'

You steal a kiss from him and ran to the elevator.

* * *

((a/n: wow hi long time no see how are you guys? i'm feeling like shit i have homework but here i am writng. reviewers get a kiss! i'll fix it up l8r it's not even proofread i was like yolo.))


End file.
